<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ChanSoo Tagalog tweetfic [Arranged Marriage AU] by chansootagfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559041">ChanSoo Tagalog tweetfic [Arranged Marriage AU]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic'>chansootagfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the nsfw scenes of my arrange marriage au in twitter. Start from <a href="https://twitter.com/chansootagfic/status/1219270400414117888?s=19">here.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iputok mo sa loob"</p><p>Ipapasok na sana ni Chanyeol pero napatigil siya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yeah. Fill me in."</p><p>Simula ng may nangyayari sa kanila ay hindi pinuputok ni Chanyeol sa loob ni Kyungsoo ang tamod niya.</p><p>"You might get pregnant."</p><p>"I know and I don't care."</p><p>"But Kyungsoo I-"</p><p>"No buts. Just. Do. It."</p><p>Napatitig lang sa kanya si Chanyeol.</p><p>"You want..children?"</p><p>"You want children."</p><p>"Teka, why is this all about me?"</p><p>"I just..want to..give you..a gift..though it's not a thing..but a person. I want to give you a gift that looks like you."</p><p>"Oh fuck Kyungsoo!"</p><p>Kyungsoo surprised when his husband suddenly pushed his dick into his hole. Good thing Chanyeol stretched him before anything else. Pareho silang napaungol. Nagsimula na si Chanyeol bumayo. Para makabuo.</p><p>"You..want..this..for..me..huh..I'm touched.." patigil-tigil si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita habang binabayo niya si Kyungsoo nang matindi.</p><p>"Oh god..Chanyeol..harder!" sumunod naman si Chanyeol. Magkaharap silang dalawa kaya habang ginagawa ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo ay nagkakatitigan lang sila.</p><p>"Masarap?"</p><p>Kyungsoo just replied him with a hard thrust. Ngayon sabay na silang bumabayo.</p><p>"Tangina, kung alam kong ito magiging regalo mo sakin sana nung una pa lang binuntis na kita"</p><p>Napaungol si Kyungsoo nang natamaan ni Chanyeol ang right and sweet spot ni Kyungsoo. Sabay bayo ulit nang malakas.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" napayakap ang binti ni Kyungsoo sa likod ni Chanyeol habang mabilisan siyang binabayo.</p><p>Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa mukha ng asawa. Parehong nakabuka ang bibig dahil naghahabol ng hininga. Pareho na ring pinagpapawisan pero hindi tumitigil si Chanyeol.</p><p>Biglang nabaling ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kaliwa nila kung saan kitang-kita sa bintana ang nagliliwanag na Eifell Tower. Kagagaling lang nila sa mismong tower kanina and Chanyeol surprised him in a dinner date na tanaw na tanaw ang tower. Saka naalala ni Kyungsoo na may utang pala siyang sex kay Chanyeol. Until he decided na gusto niya magkaanak para sa asawa niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong pumasok sa isip niya pero gusto niyang masuklian ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya, lalo na nung nakita niya si Chanyeol nung nakaraan na tinulungan si Adelene. At kahit alam niyang nasa process pa lang siya ng pagmomove on ay tinanggap lahat ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari sa kanya at tinutulungan pa ito.</p><p>Pero may progress na ba ang pagmomove on niya?</p><p>Naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa mukha niya at pinabalik ang tingin sa kanya.</p><p>"Just only look at me." his husband slammed him harder.</p><p>"Oh Putangina!" napasigaw si Kyungsoo. Buti na lang soundproof itong hotel na tinutuluyan nila. Napayakap siya sa leeg ni Chanyeol and kissing him endlessly. Sa tuwing natatamaan ni Chanyeol and best spot ni Kyungsoo ay napapahiwalay siya sa labi ng asawa para umungol ng malakas. Hinahalik-halikan ngayon ni Chanyeol ang balikat niya.</p><p>"Hindi ko akalain na ganito ka kasarap kantutin tangina. Ang lambot lambot ng pwet mo fucking hell"</p><p>Panay ang halik ni Chanyeol sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Napapakalmot ngayon si Kyungsoo sa likod nito.</p><p>"I think perks of being a virgin."</p><p>"Yeah and I'm very thankful I'm your first. And hopefully your last."</p><p>Patuloy pa rin ng pagbayo si Chanyeol at sumabay si Kyungsoo habang nag-uungulan sa sarap. Hanggang sa maramdaman ni Kyungsoo na lalabasan na si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Shit! Shit! Shit!" kasabay nito ang pagtupad sa hiling ni Kyungsoo, ang iputok sa loob niya ang lahat ng parte ng semilya para mabuo ang bunga nila, kasabay ng paglabas ng semilya ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ngayon ay pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga. Hindi pa rin umaalis si Chanyeol sa ibabaw niya. Ganun din ang ari ng asawa nya sa pwet niya. His husband keeps on staring at him. Mga ilang minuto rin silang nagpahinga para maging normal ang paghinga nila.</p><p>"You, okay?"</p><p>Kyungsoo nods.</p><p>"You keep on glowing."</p><p>Napangiti si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"So is it true then?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"When you're having sex with someone, you keep on glowing, or blooming."</p><p>"Oh? Totoo ba yun?"</p><p>"I don't know pero siguro? Look at you. Ikaw ang patunay."</p><p>Sinampal niya ng pabiro si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Dumb. Nagpapaniwala ka sa ganun."</p><p>"That's even true. Isa rin sa mga magiging alibi ko to keep on doing this." then he thrust inside of Kyungsoo again. Napaungol siya sa ginawa ng asawa.</p><p>"Oh shit Chanyeol!"</p><p>"Want another round?"</p><p>"Oh my goodness saan ka nakakakuha ng lakas para umisa pa?"</p><p>"Sayo. Para sure na magkakaanak tayo."</p><p>"Pagod na ako but okay. Last one for this night."</p><p>Napapapikit na lang siya habang pinapatuloy nila ang making love nila. Talagang malakas yata ang stamina nitong asawa niya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pagpasok at pagkalock pa lang ni Kyungsoo ng pinto ay bigla na siyang pinaharap ni Chanyeol hanggang sa nararamdaman na niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol na hinahalikan siya sa labi, sa iba't ibang parte ng mukha at sa leeg. Napapaangat ng ulo si Kyungsoo. Ni hindi nila nabuksan ang ilaw ng condo ni Kyungsoo. Binuhat siya ni Chanyeol at automatic na napayakap ang binti sa likod ng asawa hanggang sa hiniga siya sa kama. Patuloy pa rin siyang hinahalikan habang ang kamay niya ay pilit hinuhubad ang mga damit ni Chanyeol. Tinatanggal na rin ni Chanyeol ang mga damit niya kasabay ng pagkagat sa labi niya.</p><p>"Wanna suck you." Tumayo si Kyungsoo at hiniga si Chanyeol. Higa na kung saan ang tuhod at paa ay nakatapak pa rin sa sahig. Nasa gilid sila ng kama at nakaluhod na si Kyungsoo sa lapag. Hinubad ang pantalon, brief, at ngayon ay hawak ang bahagi ng katawan ng asawa na isa sa nakapagbuo ng buhay niya simula ng ikasal sila.</p><p>"Totoo yata talaga ang sabi nila na kapag malaking tao malaki rin ang alaga."</p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol. "Edi maliit pala yang sayo?"</p><p>"Alam mo bastos din yang bibig mo."</p><p>"Ha, sayo lang naman ako oooohhh" narinig niya ang ungol ni Chanyeol sa ginawa niyang pagsubo. Napangiti siya. Lumalakas ang ungol ng asawa sa tuwing lalaliman niya ang subo kasabay ng pagdila niya rito. He felt his husband being satisfied with what he's doing.</p><p>"Look at you sucking my cock here with this lips of yours. Looks like you're sucking it with a heart."</p><p>Napaalis si Kyungsoo sa sinusubo at kitang kita ang pagsasama ng laway niya at precum ni Chanyeol na dumadaloy sa alaga nito.</p><p>"You like it?"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Bumalik ulit siya sa pagkakasubo. He keeps on deep throating him na halos di na nakakahinga si Kyungsoo dahil sa laki at haba ng sinusubo. Habang si Chanyeol ay napapahawak sa ulo ni Kyungsoo at<br/>pilit na nilalapit ang mukha nito sa titi niya.</p><p>"Sarap na sarap talaga ako sa bibig mong yan ha. Fucking feels good!"</p><p>Tinataas at binababa ngayon ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya para maging intense pa ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol pero medyo pinipigilan na siya ng asawa niya.</p><p>"Lalabasan agad ako sa ginagawa mong yan!" sumunod si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng asawa. Umalis siya sa pagkakasubo at nakanganga dahil naghahabol ng hininga. He saw Chanyeol's eyes became hooded.</p><p>"Come here, I'll kiss you." Hinila siya ni Chanyeol saka hinalikan nang malaliman. Like his husband doesn't mind that he's also tasting his own precum. Chanyeol rough kisses him hanggang sa pumailalim siya sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol. Umalis muna saglit si Chanyeol para kunin ang lube na nasa bag niya.</p><p>"You're prepared."</p><p>"I am. As always."</p><p>Bumalik si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, pinahiran ang dalawang daliri ng lube. Saka siya pinabuka. Hinimas-himas muna ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng pwet ng asawa saka sinampal pareho. Kyungsoo whimpered. His husband puts one finger in his hole, making Kyungsoo moan. Then another finger.</p><p>"Feels good?"</p><p>"Yeah.. Add another one."</p><p>Sumunod si Chanyeol. Napaungol siya nang malala nang ginagalaw-galaw na ni Chanyeol ang tatlong daliri sa loob nito.</p><p>"Ohhh my fucking god...." Napapakapit siya sa bedsheet ng kama habang napapataas ang paa niya sa sarap.</p><p>His husband keeps on thrusting his fingers in his butthole while sucking his left and right nipple until he feels that he's ready. Chanyeol got the sign and he now positioned himself to Kyungsoo's hole. Kyungsoo can feel that his husband is teasing him by just putting his tip. Hindi pinapasok.</p><p>"Tangina naman Chanyeol may gana ka pang mang-asar."</p><p>He saw Chanyeol laughing. "Sorry"</p><p>Dahan-dahang pumasok si Chanyeol to adjust himself. Pareho silang napaungol nang lumalim ang pasok ni Chanyeol. Then he slowly thrusts.</p><p>"Oooohhhh so good! You're so fucking good Chanyeol!" napahawak ngayon si Kyungsoo sa likod ni Chanyeol habang mabilisan siyang binabayo nito.</p><p>"I really miss this. Fucking you fast and hard!" Kyungsoo loudly moans as a response.</p><p>"Canton pala ha. Hindi naman naubos ang canton kanina. Kantot naman yata talaga ang gusto!" pinapalalim lalo ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo kay Kyungsoo. Nang makita ang bawat reaksyon niya ay lumalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya para halikan.</p><p>Nang tumagal ay bumulong si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Kumapit ka" hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin ni Chanyeol pero sumunod siya. Tumayo sila habang yakap siya. Kumapit din ang binti niya sa bewang ni Chanyeol. Napaungol nang pumasok nang malalim ang titi ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya nang sila'y tumayo. Naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa switch para buksan ang ilaw. Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang paggalaw ng titi ni Chanyeol sa pwet nito habang naglalakad kaya napapaungol talaga siya. Nagulat na lang siya nang dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa may bintana na gawa sa salamin ng condo niya na natatakpan ng kurtina. Hinawi iyon ni Chanyeol at shet, kitang-kita niya ang naggagandahang ilaw ng mga building at mga kotse na nasa baba. And worst kitang-kita sila dahil binuksan ni Chanyeol ang ilaw! Nakatalikod siya ngayon sa bintana. Si Chanyeol ang nakaharap, and started fucking him again na karga-karga siya.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" nasubukan na nila ang ganitong posisyon pero mas matindi yata ito para sa kanya dahil ginagawa nila ngayon ito sa bintana. Kapit na kapit siya at nakayakap siya sa asawa habang malakas na umuungol sa leeg nito.</p><p>"Masarap ba?"</p><p>"May..makakakita sa ginagawa..natin."</p><p>"I don't mind. Sinadya ko talaga para makita ng lahat na akin ka lang. Your body and everything is only for me."</p><p>"Fuck!!! so this is why.. you're insisting.. na dito ako mag-stay.. sa kinuha mong condo.. para sa akin..oooohhh my god.."</p><p>"Sort of.. Happy Valentines.." he kisses Kyungsoo. Then he continues saying "I love you so much, my husband."</p><p>Dahil nakatayo sila, pinapatalbog siya ni Chanyeol na parang bola para lumalim pa ang ginagawa nila. Panay ungol lang ang tanging nairereply ni Kyungsoo habang inaangat ang ulo. Napapahalik si Chanyeol sa leeg niya.</p><p>"Tangina ang sarap."</p><p>"Sarap? You want more?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Maya-maya binaba siya ni Chanyeol. Kumalas naman si Kyungsoo at pinaharap siya sa bintana. Nakaluhod siya ngayon habang ang likod niya ay nakaharap kay Chanyeol. Saka ulit bumayo.</p><p>"Tangina Chanyeol!" nabigla siya sa mabilisang pagbayo sa kanya ng asawa. Napahawak siya sa salamin ng bintana na nagsisilbing kapitan niya ngayon.</p><p>"Papatingin ko lang sayo ang ganda ng gabi. Kasingganda mo habang kinakantot kita ng ganito. Para malaman ng makakakita sa atin kung gaano tayo nasasarapan sa ginagawa natin. Walang sawa." saka sinampal ang pwet niya. Wala ng nasasagot si Kyungsoo ngayon kundi ungol.</p><p>Gusto niyang pagmasdan nang matagal ang gabi sa labas. Baka may nanonood sa kanila. O baka may kumukuha ng picture o video. Pero hindi siya makapag-concentrate dahil sa ginagawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol, fucking him hard and fast kaya napapayuko siya habang patuloy na kumakapit sa bintana. Ramdam na niya na lalabasan si Chanyeol at ganun din siya kaya binibilisan lalo ni Chanyeol kasabay ng pagtawag ng pangalan nila sa isa't isa. Sa huling pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa pangalan niya ay naramdaman niya ang tamod na nilalabas nito. Matapos nito ay napahiga siya sa sahig. Napahiga rin si Chanyeol sa likod niya. Parehong naghahabol ng hininga.</p><p>"Almost one week of no sex with you is really worth it for this night. Happy valentines day indeed." biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Yeah.. May masakit ba sayo?"</p><p>"None.. None at all."</p><p>"Let's have a shower. I'll carry you." hinalikan muna siya sa balikat saka pinaharap at binuhat papunta sa banyo.</p><p>Nang binuhat siya ay napayakap siya at sumandal sa leeg nito.</p><p>"Parang wala na akong energy na manood tonight"</p><p>"Then let's sleep after. Bukas na tayo manood."</p><p>"Hmm.. Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Di ko na alam ang pinagsusulat ko. :D</p><p>Happy Valentines Day! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>